User talk:Zev Raregroove
Okay Zev, I need your email to send it to you. The 'Wiki Formatting' won't let me put the excerpt here.--Legoguy2805 17:57, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Excerpt sent. Enjoy.--Legoguy2805 18:01, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks! I got the excerpt. I also sent you part of a BZPB story that I'VE been working on. I hope you enjoy it. Whoops Sorry, can you send it again? That was my old email address. I've put my new one on now.--Legoguy2805 10:04, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Speaking for some Greetings, true editor(s)... uhhh zev, I have a confession to make... I cant really understand a few bits on your posts on BZPB... yeah... just had to say that... its either that I have really a bad attention span (most probable) or... uhh... Legoguy would agree with me!--Mynameisnot 17:15, September 8, 2009 (UTC) POWER RANGERS!!!!!! What do you think you're doing? Dire straits died ages ago, so did elton john - --Hyperupgrad, Your Friendly Neighbourhood System Lord. 17:52, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Zev, No Flaming. You Don't want me to ban you, do you? --Blackout 11:24, December 20, 20009 (UTC) Pics or it never happened Hey Zev, any chance you could compile a couple of pics Zev and puttem on his page? --The Page Rater: Ynot 17:12, December 24, 2009 (UTC) .... Your Angeloids are beggining to Disgust me... Why are they all Girls, for Pete's Sake? -- 19:40, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :This from the guy who made the homosexual character? Even if it was a charade. Intolerance is something that is usually frowned upon --The Page Rater: Ynot 21:40, December 27, 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, and I'm supposed to be the icy fellow here. (Check out my character's page.) ::~ Zev Raregroove 21:42, December 27, 2009 (UTC) A Winner is you Yeah. Thanks for making the Caged Lion page. As your reward, you may find that you've recieved my approval on your User Page. John Sheppard '(Userpage-Talk-Contribs) 21:20, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Banned Perhaps if you stopped acting hilariously when you got annoyed... Gah GAH! ... Sorry, Shouldn't get angry at you. It's just 553; He's PISSING ME OFF TO HELL. And when he PISSES ME OFF TO HELL, which happens every other day, I GO ON A RAMPAGE. ... It's not your fault. You were acting within your rights to get angry at me. I'm DE-Meriting myself as Punishment. ... I'm sorry to say that this won't get much better until something is done about 553. I've PMed B6. ... (Also, I Wouldn't dare insult your Mother. I'm sure she's very nice, just like you) Washu and Malygos Wait, if Washu is one of the creators of the universe...and, assuming that the Supreme Creator is a Deist-type god... Also, seeing as I referred to the Great Beings as "Great BeingS", I'd guess that Washu, Tsunami, and...the other one (gah, forgot her name)...ARE the Great Beings. Malygos is the last of the Original Creations, the first beings to exist in the universe/multiverse. So...technically, Washu is Malygos's mom. Did I get that right? LordMalygos 01:26, June 16, 2010 (UTC) So in that case...let's retcon Malygos not knowing who Washu is, because, given history, I'm pretty sure he'd remember her. However, she wouldn't remember him - he's not in his original body, he's in his ''preferred body. Ah, but Zev gives her reports on everyone he's fought seriously. So, wouldn't you think Washu would recognize Malygos just by a description of his powers...? Also, let's just say she cheated off of Tsunami's clairvoyance to know everyone who would develop Lighthawk Wings. It's a bit unfair for one of the Caretakers of the Universe to not remember someone of such importance, yeah? ~ Sneaky Ol' Zev Raregroove 01:46, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Yea, I suppose you're right. Also...I wonder if there's a connection between Doppler and Washu - after all, he's the second-smartest character after her. Do you think that the merging the Wings with Shadow and Holy energy works? LordMalygos 02:04, June 16, 2010 (UTC) It'll work...Just don't let their elements get into conflict. As I'm sure you know, that could end quite badly. <8| ~ Concerned Ol' Zev Raregroove 02:06, June 16, 2010 (UTC) What about the Doppler and Washu thing? LordMalygos 02:09, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Ah. That makes sense. Hm. I LOVE MANGA. Death Note and FMA are epic win. LordMalygos 20:26, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Question This has been bugging me for a while now, and since I know exactly nothing about One Piece (short of the fact that it exists), I figured you might know the answer to this question. You see, TV Tropes says on their Flame War article that "Any fansite devoted to One Piece will burn to the ground if someone says the forbidden word: Zolo." Now, is this true, and if so, why? ---Blackout- 11:15, July 18, 2010 (UTC) American version of Zoro, this awesome Three sword wielding-samurai type guy Said to be a disgrace to the series At least, that's what I dug up... --'''MakutaYnotThe Code Master No Juice for YOU! 18:38, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks! ---Blackout- 19:00, July 22, 2010 (UTC) IMPORTANT THIS WIKI IS CURRENTLY DISCUSSING LEAVING WIKIA. PLEASE CHIME IN AT THE DISCUSSION AT '' Forum talk:BZPower Battles. ---Blackout- 16:13, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Rejoice! Bzpower battles has its own forums! http://bzpb.forumotion.co.uk/forum.htm Spread the word! like butter on bread this will be spreading! Join and you might become a moderator! Just thought Id let you know... Mynameisnot 16:11, November 7, 2010 (UTC) URGENT *comes in, breaking down the wall* Since Shroom says he needs a quicker way of communicating with you, I have come up with something! Go to http://webchat.freenode.net/. Type "#bzpb" in the Channels box. Type in whatever nickname you want to use in the Nickname box. Fill out the reCAPTCHA box and click Connect! It's as simple as that, assuming it will work on your computer! --'''David Robert Jones 08:19, August 2, 2011 (UTC) EVEN MORE IMPORTANT The reason you cannot log into the forums is because some update Forumotion made has somehow messed up something browser-related. You need to '''''switch to another browser. --'David Robert Jones' 19:27, August 2, 2011 (UTC) hey now that you're back, maybe you could take a look at FAN? Thanks. -DRJ, using his stupid phone to edit 12:08, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, there was a big page cleanup, some of your, mine, and DRJ's pages were deleted in accordance with this. -[[User:King of Nynrah|'KoN']] [[User talk:King of Nynrah|'Talk']] 09:40, May 31, 2012 (UTC)